Second chance
by Ana Graves
Summary: After the events of season 2 finale Jane is broken. Can anyone fix her?


**Series: **Rizzoli & Isles. I watched the whole series in less than a week and I really enjoyed it. Finale was really breathtaking and I just had to write something about its ending.

**Pairing: **Jane & Dean. I wanted them to be together since the first episode. And I really didn't like his betrayal, so I had to show my own end for it.

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>'I'm so sorry, Jane...'<em>

His words still echoed in her ears, even so many hours after what had happened. Silence in her own apartment never sounded so depressing and annoying before. It prickled her whole mind.

_'For what exactly, Dean? For making a fool of me? For shooting my best friend's father? Or for lying to me? Making me trust you? Oh, sorry, I'm sure everything is only my fault. You know why? 'Cause I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place.'_

She wished she could turn it off. She didn't want her mind to replay that scene all over again, making it impossible to rest even for a little while from these horrible thoughts. She could do nothing about it.

_'I'm sorry that I couldn't be honest with you. I... I just couldn't miss such an opportunity.'_

She hissed and made a rapid movement with her hand. A vase with flowers he gave her fell from the table and crashed.

'Damn it,' she whispered and stood up from the couch, where she was sitting with the face buried in her hands. Pieces of the vessel where all over the place. She started picking them up and suddenly hurt herself with a sharp edge. 'Great.'

She was a complete mess and could do nothing to stop being it. For the first time in her entire life she didn't have a faintest idea what to do.

_'Opportunity? Hey, maybe you slept with me just to find out where Doyle was? You knew he was Maura's father and you thought 'Why don't use my old connection? She can lead me to him!''_

She stayed on the floor in the same place for a moment that seemed to last the whole eternity, looking blankly at the wall opposite. She really felt like crying. She hadn't cried since... well, forever.

She tried to think about something else, but it was impossible. The emptiness in her own flat never seemed so empty and overwhelming. She wanted to run away from it, to do the thing she had always done when she had been feeling lonely. But it was the last thing she could do. He made it impossible.

But... was he really to blame? She had shot Doyle, too. She had caused more damage. She was the one who really had killed him. And it will never be forgiven.

She reminded herself her conversation with Maura in the hospital few days ago.

'It will be okay,' Maura said then.

Nothing will be okay.

She closed her eyes and laid down on the floor, among pieces of the broken vase. Thinking about Maura was too painful. Thinking about everything that had happened was too painful, but the moment she closed her eyes her mind proceeded playing the same tape.

_'I... Do you really think I could have just used you to catch Doyle?'_

She saw his face full of pain one more time. And she heard her own words, full of anger and venom.

_'Yes, I do.'_

Even if she really didn't want to think so.

_'I'd never do something like this! I came to you because I like you. More than like. And I showed up in this factory not only to get Doyle. I was worried about you.'_

_'Oh God, stop it. Sell this crap to someone naiver.'_

_'You gave me him on a plate. FBI couldn't miss something like this, don't you understand it?'_

_'So you admit that you lied to me, huh? You didn't intend to be Gabriel.'_

_'I'm afraid agent Dean won this time.'_

_'And I'm afraid it's not just "this time". Gabriel simply doesn't exist.'_

She hadn't given him a chance to defend himself. She had not wanted to look at him anymore. Not only in that moment, but never again.

_'Get the hell out of here. I don't wanna see you ever again.'_

She hadn't waited for him to go away. She had done it herself.

She quivered and felt salt liquid flowing through her cheeks. She was crying, this time for real. She didn't want it, to be weak and felt so miserable. But tears were flowing without her permission.

Her whole life, all of a sudden, had fallen apart.

She heard knocking on the door. Having a guest was a worst idea ever, but nonetheless it could be a distraction from thoughts. She didn't look through a peephole, simply opening the door without checking who could be standing on the other side. She hoped it would be someone with a gun, wanting to shoot her. She wouldn't mind it.

It wasn't a gunman. It was him.

'I think I made it clear that I don't wanna see you,' she said closing the door, but he was quicker and blocked it with his hand. He wanted to say something but obviously changed his mind in the throes.

'Are you crying?' he asked instead, really shocked.

'No, I'm a monsterwoman, who can't produce any tears,' she snarled, wiping the tears. They were still stubborn, though, and didn't want to stop coming from her eyes.

'Come here,' he said, not disaffected with her response, came inside uninvited, closed the door with his leg and hugged her. She really wanted to resist, but she didn't find strength to do that. So instead, unintentionally, she buried her face in his shirt and started sobbing.

Who was she? She couldn't recognize herself.

'I'm sorry, again, I'm really, really sorry,' he started, stroking her hair. 'I can apologize to you through the rest of my life, if that is what you want. I didn't intend to hurt you. I just... I so badly wanted to get this bastard... alive, of course... that I didn't think clearly. It dimmed my judgment,' he looked down at her, but her face was still hidden.

She was processing his words very carefully. She didn't want to listen to him, but deep inside she wanted to forget what had happened and simply forgive him.

'I care for you, Jane. And I can assure you that Gabriel is alive. He may be weak and defeated right now, but he can become stronger. With you by his side.'

She finally lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She looked completely different when she was crying. So... vulnerable.

'How can I trust you?' she whispered, unable to push away his hand when he touched her cheek. She stopped trying to understand her own behaviour.

'You can't,' he answered without hesitation, much to her surprise. 'I must deserve your trust. It can be a really long process. I don't ask for your forgiveness either.'

'So what do you ask for?' she asked, feeling his finger framing her lips.

'Well... I just thought that you could give me a second chance. Even if I didn't deserve it.'

She sniffed. How could she consider such a proposal after everything that had happened?

Maybe she shouldn't, but she considered it seriously. She needed someone by her side right then, when she was falling apart, to pick up the pieces of her life and glue them together. Maura... well, she was the last person she could turn to. Her family wasn't the good choice. Mum would be too unbearable; Frankie would try to understand; Tommy, on the other hand, would be against her, protecting Maura. No, she will definitely not turn to them either. Frost and Korsak – they hadn't been in that factory, they didn't know everything. They would tell her that it hadn't been her fault. She also didn't want them to see her in such a state.

And he was there, in the factory, and here, in front of her, then and now.

The only person she couldn't trust at all, was the person she needed the most. Wasn't that ironic?

'So... can I ask you for a second chance?' he asked hopefully.

She really needed him. And she really wanted to give him another chance.

'Yes,' she smiled at him slightly after a little while and nodded. 'You can ask.'


End file.
